


Crumbcakes

by jammcakes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Courtesean, Emperor - Freeform, Ficlet Collection, Light Bondage, M/M, Pool & Billiards, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jammcakes/pseuds/jammcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking for a quick bite? Collection of dumb crumbs, prompts, and eruri ficlets. </p><p>1. On Bended Knee (Emperor!Erwin|Courtesan!Levi) </p><p>2. The Magic of 8-Balls (Pool Shark!AU)</p><p>3.Laugh Lines (IneptDom!Erwin|Ticklish!Levi)</p><p>4.  ???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Bended Knee

**Author's Note:**

> Emperor!Erwin Courtesan!Levi AU for the ever inspiring [Ame](http://ev-amethyst.tumblr.com)!

“Do you actually believe all those things you told them back there?” Levi asks, two bare feet propped snug against the cushion of their _kline._ “All that shit about me being a demi-god?” 

He refuses to curb his use of profanity, even in the presence of royalty. The emperor after all, had been the one to tell him that gods should speak however they please. That of course included abandoning the use of proper royal titles, if he so desired. All the more reason for Levi to enjoy Erwin’s own personal take on religion.

At the opposite side of the bedchamber, Erwin pours from a small jug until the cup peaks with wine as dark and rich as his robes. His head is bent at an angle that makes the circlet of golden leaves look like unruly wisps of hair. “Your mother,” Erwin says after a long sip, “what was she like?” 

 _His mother_.

 Levi pinches where the near translucent material covers his shoulders. The fabric his mother had worn had been even thinner, though not from acquiring the position of royal courtesan. After her legs had given out, Levi would dart past the temple’s high  marble columns before sunrise,  pocketing any leftover offering of bread that had been set the day before: for wealth, for love, for peace; _for statues._

Kuchel had not been as tall or as full as any of the stone women in the temple, but she smiled as if her lips had been solely hewn for that purpose. Until the very end, she ate about as much as a statue did, insisting the heel of a loaf was enough for the day, even long after her bones had begun to protest against her skin. 

Erwin offers him the cup, and Levi blinks at the reflection of his mother’s murky hair framing his face. He takes the wine and looks up at the emperor with his answer. “She was a goddess.” 

“It shows,” is how Erwin responds, ghosting a thumb over where  wine still clings to Levi’s lips. The other hand squeezes Levi’s ankle, but before the courtesan can move to make room for him to sit, Erwin kneels in front of him.

“Piety has never been a particularly strong virtue of mine,” the emperor admits, bracing a strong hand behind Levi’s calf. “Stories and statues never could  hold my attention for long. But you? I look at you and I believe in something worthy of devotion.”

“So yes,” Erwin adds, lowering himself to Levi’s inner thigh, “I mean every word I say to you within these walls.”   

It’s with a sigh that Levi slips his legs over Erwin’s shoulders, eyes wandering from the crown  of gold leaves, down to where the man that the world knelt to adored a whore’s son on bended knee.

 

 


	2. The Magic of 8-Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe I’ve just been waiting for you to lose to me on purpose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pool Shark drabble for the ever inspiring [Ame](http://ev-amethyst.tumblr.com)!

“Had one of these growing up,” the far-too-dapper-for-a-dive-bar-dressed gentleman says, turning the black ball over in his hand. “It was one of the ones where it would give you advice when you shake it.

Levi eyes the tip of the cue he’s been shaping for the past three minutes with a disapproving squint. “You should’ve brought it with you then. That’s something more of your playing speed, Erwin.”  

The cigarette lounging in the corner pocket of the blonde’s mouth perks under his grin. He tosses the ball into the air and catches it with ease. “No, no. I think I much prefer the one that’ll land me a night with the handsome pool shark from this crack-in-the-wall bar.”  

“Twelve games,” Levi snorts, still attending to his cue, “for the past twelve games you’ve been saying that, and you haven’t come close to winning once.”  

Erwin drowns a cigarette in a still smoking ashtray that’s resting over the healthy wad of cash he’s bet for tonight’s session. “It’s possible. Thirteen’s always been somewhat of a lucky number for me,” he grins, “or maybe I’ve just been waiting for you to lose to me on purpose.”

“Ha. And why would I do that?”

The unfinished cue in Levi’s hand jerks when Erwin hooks a thick finger around it, pulling it directly to the slant of the man’s lips. He blows the shavings off with the same finesse which he smokes, and releases it. “Perhaps, because I impressed you with my techniques?”

The nicotine in his breath is silk on Levi’s tongue, and it quickly rekindles an addiction he had long fought.

Erwin offers him the eight-ball, “So, ‘Signs Point to Yes?’ ”

Levi immediately forces a frown. “ ‘Ask Again Later,’ ” he huffs, taking and racking up the final ball for their game, before Erwin can remark about how Levi should play stripes as an homage to the red spreading over his cheeks. “You break.”

With an amicable nod, Erwin moves to line up the opening shot; and with his back arched and arm bowed in impeccable form against the table, Levi contemplates how maybe…just maybe Erwin might win this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! PM or send prompts to my [tumblr.](http://drowsydragon.tumblr.com/ask)


	3. Laugh Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Go ahead. Mark me up. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous on Tumblr prompted "Erwin discovers Levi is ticklish during a bondage session," and I answered in the worst way possible.

“Do you like the gift I got for you?”

Erwin secures the last lace on the leather collar with a falconer’s knot. He’s still unfamiliar as to what sorts of ties are appropriate for these situations. His father had taught him one that won the loyalty of hunting birds, and a creature like Levi deserved no less than to be both tethered and free in near equal measure. 

“You can touch it. Go on,” Erwin urges the slighter pair of hands. They’re bound at the wrist, resting still and almost prayerfully over the fresh sheets clinging to their bed. When Levi raises them to his neck, its slow and careful. He knows the knots are far too loose.

“It’s beautiful,” Levi says the moment his fingers make contact. The ripped sleeve of the worn button-down that’s looped over his eyes prevents him from fully enjoying its sight, but he adores the imbedded designs with his fingertips, nonetheless. 

“You’re beautiful,” Erwin praises, touching where finely cropped dark hair disappears under delicate brown lacing. With the barest bit of force, he molds Levi until his bangs are dripping over their bed and his back is arched pleasantly under his palm. “You’re so beautiful like this, Levi.”

The words earn him a shiver that rolls over the length of Levi’s exposed back, where impressions from gear have already left behind their mark. One in a particularly enraged shade of red over his shoulder catches Erwin’s interest. He eyes Levi’s nape and swallows. “So does it fit you well?” Erwin asks, desperate to mask the growing concern in his voice when he wriggles two fingers under the collar. “Not too tight…?”

A small, strained huff answers him. Levi’s shoulders pinch forward, his head burying itself deeper into the sheets with several more sputters. 

“Levi.”

Erwin retrieves his fingers from the collar and pulls him back up to his knees, ears crowned with flushed tips. “Are you all right?”

Levi curls his lip. “Just fine. Didn’t give the signal, did I?”

“No…no, you didn’t. I’m sorry.” He’s thankful that the blindfold obscures Levi from seeing just how embarrassed he truly is. Both of them had been in more dire situations on a daily basis with less concern. But the sounds Levi had made… Erwin clears his throat. “Shall we try again?” 

The bed rasps when Erwin stands up, and Levi tracks him to the best of his abilities, attentive and owllike in how he follows his movements.

“Arms up. Behind your head,” Erwin orders, and Levi complies as though they’re on the field together. This is no different, he tells himself, circling back around him. His hands land just above the marks cresting over Levi’s hips, and he tells him “Good, just like that.”

A small pang of confidence resurfaces as Erwin lets his fingers flutter along the length of Levi’s torso. “I keep imagining how marvelous you would look all tressed up,” he murmurs, tracing little criss-crosses up his back. He maps a slow, long line up to the underarms. “Would you like it if I—?” 

Levi’s arms immediately snap down over Erwin’s fingers with a sharp hiss. When Levi turns, his teeth are exposed in tight rows, but not in their usual snarl. “Levi,” Erwin asks, “are you…?”

“No,” he denies. Even though they’re covered, Erwin can see the silver eyes sharpening to slits. With his hands neatly trapped under Levi’s arms, he’s at an unfair, almost cruel advantage. 

Yet, he can’t help but wiggle his fingers. “I don’t believe you,” he says, and Levi’s chest quivers around his grip, little shakes and sputters until, at last: a snicker; a giggle. 

“Erwin—Erwin, stop it.” The blindfold begins to slip from his eyes, “I mean it, stop!”

“That’s not the signal…”

“No…no, it’s not but—heeh—you jackass, one—one of us, might as well show…show some sign of—-haa—of restraint.” 

“That's a shame.”

Erwin pries his hands free, one to cup the underside of Levi’s chin, while the other toys with falconers knot adorning his neck. “Because I rather like this wild, 'unrestrained' look on you,” he adds with a pinch to the corner of his lip. 

But it’s that restraint, Erwin admits, that probably keeps Levi from throttling him right then and there. It certainly wasn’t his bindings. He looks sleepy, but not exhausted in the eyes, and the breathy little laugh that follows is organic and unprovoked. 

“You really are terrible at this, you know?” he adds with a shake of his head. “Fine, Erwin, have your way.”

Wrists tethered and free in near equal measure lift the blindfold back over his eyes and retie it so that they disappear, leaving the smile behind. “Go ahead. Mark me up. Laugh lines and all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! PM or send prompts to my [tumblr.](http://drowsydragon.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
